


Borrowed Time

by Fangodess



Series: Maashous and the Mazzuchellis [1]
Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: Maashous’s shoulders drop and all he can think is well at least he got food that wasn’t microwaved for one night.





	Borrowed Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is kind of a prequel to the last one so if you read the other one first i know it came out first but I'm making this one officially first.

Maashous was doing homework in the light booth when the stage lights suddenly turned on and a voice flooded the stage.   
“Why "Spring Awakening"? Why a show about sexually repressed teenagers coming of age in 19th-century Germany? Because, just like you, they are dealing with intolerant parents, teachers that don't get it. These kids are you. Their story is your story.”  
He tried to quietly move somewhere else before whoever it was found him. He was almost out when he tripped causing a loud crash.  
“Hello? Someone up there?” The voice called.  
“Sweet speech,” Maashous said making himself visible, no use hiding now.  
“Who are you?” The man said.   
“Maashous Ever,” He said before gesturing around him, “Lights.”  
“Yeah, I was just,” The man, Mr. Mazzu he recognized him as, said laughing, “Um Yeah, I'm taking over the theater, and I guess I'm a little nervous.”  
“Why be nervous? What says smash hit better than repressed teenagers in 19th-century Germany?” Maashous replied, miming a punch.  
Mr. Mazzu became flustered and stammered, “It's not like it sounds. It's provocative, smart, challenging.”  
“Why are you trying to convince me?” he asked, “I'm just lights.”  
***   
“Maashous, hi,” Mr. Mazzu said when Maashous approached him in the hall way.  
“Can I show you something?” Maashous asked.   
“Yeah,” he replied following Maashous.  
When they get to the choir room he pointed to Michael and said, “Second from the left that's Margaret Hallowell, one of the best voices at Stanton. Pretty soon, he'll be Michael Hallowell.”  
“’He?” Mr. Mazzu asked, turning to him.   
“Yeah,” Maashous said, “He.”  
“Is he comfortable with you telling me this?” Mr. Mazzu asked, looking at Maashous.  
“We spoke about it,” Maashous said, looking back towards Michael, “Anyway, I know we need guys for the show,” he trailed off.  
***   
Maashous looked up as he heard someone walk in and froze when he saw Mr. Mazzu.  
“Maashous. Look,” Mr. Mazzu said, “I want to help you, but you got to let me know what's going on, or I'm going to have to call Child Protective Services.”  
“You put me back in the system, I'll just end up in some other district some other school, some other house. I like it here. I have friends. I like doing these shows. I'm doing fine in school. I can manage till I'm 18. Please don't do that,” Maashous replied looking back down at his food.  
Mr. Mazzu sighed and motioned out the door, “Come on.”  
Maashous stands and picks up his bag, “Where are we going?”  
“I’m going to take you home with me,” he replied, “You can stay with me until,” he trails off.  
“Mr. Mazzu you don’t have too,” He stammers, “I’m fine staying here.”  
“It’s this is or I call child services Maashous. I’m not letting you stay in the sound booth,” Mr. Mazzu replied.  
“Okay,” Maashous said, putting the few things he had out of his bag back into it and rolling up his sleeping bag, “Thank you,” He adds quietly as he pulls his backpack on.  
***   
“Uh, hey, guys,” Mr. Mazzu said as they walked into his house, “This is Maashous. Uh, he's gonna be staying with us for a couple days.”  
Mrs. Mazzuchelli looks thrown for a minute but says, “Let me get you something to eat.”  
“Thank you, ma'am,” he says, quietly.  
“Gordy, can you bring the sleeping bag into your room?” Mr. Mazzu says and Maashous looks up surprised.   
“My room?” Gordy says, sounding just as surprised as Maashous felt, “Are you kidding me?”   
“Gordy,” Mr. Mazzu says and Maashous is about to tell him that he doesn’t have to sleep in Gordy’s room when he continues, “- And, Kaitlin, can you bring some pillows in from the linen closet? Uh-huh.”  
“Hi, Maashous,” Kaitlynn says, smiling and waving at him.  
“Hey,” He replies, waving back at her.  
***   
As Maashous walked around the corner he heard Gail say, “Why is Gordy sleeping on the couch?”   
“I don't know,” Lou replies and Maashous feels his shoulders slump.  
“Morning,” He says quietly as he enters. He hesitates before adding “Hope I didn't bother Gordy or anything.”  
“Oh, no, of course not,” Gail says.  
“No, not at all,” Lou adds.  
“Wow, those cookies look amazing,” he says trying to cut the awkward tension, “Are they for the drama bake sale?”  
“Uh, yeah, they are,” Gail says, “Help yourself, Maashous and get some breakfast too. I'll be right back.” She goes out the door. Lou follows her.  
Maashous picks up a cookie but feels guilty and puts it back down. He slips past Gordy and listens to Lou and Gail. He feels guilty for eavesdropping on something they clearly didn’t want him to hear but he’s too worried not to listen.  
“I know what you're thinking. Maashous isn't our son. Gordy's our son. Why would I bring Maashous here when Gordy has all this stuff going on?” he hears Mr. Mazzu say.  
Gail sighs, “Something like that. So, what do we do? Our son isn't comfortable sleeping in his own room. What do you think we need to do?” she says and Maashous feels even worse.  
“Okay. You're right,” Lou replies, “I will handle it.” Maashous’s shoulders drop and all he can think is well at least he got food that wasn’t microwaved for one night.   
He turns around and Gordy’s staring at him and Maashous knows that Gordy knows he was eavesdropping. Maashous blushes and walks away without making eye contact. He goes to school without eating breakfast because he can’t shake the guilt in his stomach.  
***   
“Maashous, can I talk to you about something?” Mr. Mazzu says and Maashous knows what’s happening and what Mr. Mazzu really wants to talk about but Maashous allows himself to be selfish for just a moment and pretend he doesn’t know.  
“Yeah, sure,” He said and launches into something about the lights. Mr. Mazzu doesn’t bring up sending him away so neither does Maashous and he knows he’s staying borrowed time but he really doesn’t want to sleep in the sound booth again.


End file.
